Killer Vacation
by iheartCSI4326
Summary: [ON HIATUS] Danny and Lindsay are put on an undercover case that Mac told them would be 'That simple', but as it turned out... wasn't so 'simple' after all. [CoWritten with Teliko. x3]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All things related to 'CSI: NY'© Are property of CBS© and the Creators, Producers, Screenwriters. (Can I cry cause I don't own them? whaaaa, life sucks..)

**Genre:** Romance, Drama.

**Rating:** K+.

**Spoiler(s):** Nah.

**Pairing(s): **D/L. (Just so all ya'll know... Grillow RULES! so just so thats clear ROFL.)

**Summary:** Danny and Lindsay are put on a undercover case that Mac said would be 'That simple', but as it turns out... it's not that 'Simple' after all::: D/L. Co-written with Teliko. x3

**A's/N:::**

**Teliko. x3:** I helped write this story with the awesome 'Lila'. You will read it. And you will like it. :D

**iheartCSI4326: **Well this is Brittney's first D/L fic!!! yay! whoot whoot ROFL. I turned her into a M&M shipper:Evil Laugh:... OH and yep she is pretty awesome herself bahahaha. :P hope you like it, I'm not as positive as her lol. R&R or me and her will go on a writing strike! well for about 15mins IMAO. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**::::Killer Vacation.**

By: Lila and Brittney.

--------------------------------

Lindsay walked into the breakroom and let out a frustrated sigh and went over to get some coffee.

"Bad day Montana?" Danny asked with a smirk.

She ignored him and opened the top cupboard, blocking him from her view. Danny shook his head and put down his coffee and went over next to her.

"Miss Monroe." He said knocking on the cupboard door. He heard her sigh.

She closed the cupboard door as she pulled out the coffee, "What?".

He smiled, "You're in a chipper mood today." He remarked.

She sighed again, "Sorry, bad day... bad week... closing on to being a bad month... there is no point even having a new year since it may as-well be a bad year too." She ranted and let out a deep breath.

"Okay, calm down." He chuckled.

"You know, sometimes this job just isn't enough." She said. He amusingly checked her forehead for a fever, but she playfully swatted his hand away.

"Nope no fever, I must be losing my hearing. Did I just hear Lindsay Monroe say that her job isn't enough?" He asked grinning.

She rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Maybe I need a break." She replied.

"Um Montana?" He said.

"Yeah?" Lindsay asked.

"We are in a break-room." He answered.

She shook her head but smiled. "Thanks Captain Obvious, but I was talking about a 'vacation' kind of break." She explained.

He looked at her with a questioning look. "Ya know, when you go out to a beach and tan. Getting away from all the crime in New York. I think that's what I need." He went to speak up, but she cut him off and set down her coffee mug. "That's EXACTLY what I need!" She exclaimed.

Danny winced at the sound, "Jeez Montana...".

She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

"It's okay, a little ringing noise in my head... but i'll be fine." He replied walking over and sitting back down.

Danny watched her as she poured milk into her coffee. He smiled at how most of the girls he had dated before ran screaming at the sight of dairy. Wait what was he thinking! He and her weren't dating. He sighed and looked out of the window.

_'Vacation, when was the last time I had one of those... can't even remember... hmm I wonder if Montana goes if she'd let me come... hmm Lindsay in a bathing suit... eh? what? damn Messer what are you doing to yourself'_ He thought. He sighed again and closed his eyes while taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge between his nose.

"You okay there Messer?" He heard next to him.

"Hmm" He answered non-coherently.

She stood there and waited for a clear answer. He put his glasses back on and leaned back in his chair. "I was just thinking. I can't even remember my last vacation, now that you mentioned it."

She frowned and sat across from him. "Well hopefully, if work gets a little slow around here... we might be able to do something about it."

He smirked. "'We'?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but Mac stepped into the breakroom and sighed when he found them. "Are you two busy?"

Danny looked back and shook his head. "No. Just talkin'. What's the matter?"

Mac started backing away from the door. "Can I see you two in my office?"

"Uh, sure." Danny looked at Lindsay, she shrugged as a 'I don't know what he wants'. Danny nodded as they followed Mac down the hall and into his office

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a dark room in a apartment that should have had a hazard warning stamped on it since the landlord had let leaks continue to rot the walls and it had gotten so rundown that it was now home to several rats.

Sitting in an armchair with all the lights off and blinds drawn he sat in the shadows with the TV on. He stared at the television screen and refused to move.

_"And it seems that the streets of New York are becoming dangerous again. Attacks have been reported in Philadelphia and Chicago. Officials do believe he's moving towards the east coast of New York, where news has just come in, another murder has been reported."_

He threw the remote to the floor and stared at the television. Watching the faces of his victims appear in front of him only made him more angry.

_"Ally Connor 25, and Gary Simons 27, where coming back from a daily grocery shopping trip when they were attacked... both of them were shot once to the head. The victims so far have show on thing in common.. they are young couples in their 20's... we have asked NYPD criminalist Mac Taylor for comment, but he has refused. Is New York safe from the 'Couple Killer'?... this is Mary Donahan for NBC News. We'll be back after the weather."_

He frowned at the so called Nick-Name that the press had come up with. He got up from his chair and slowly peaked through his dirty blinds. The streets were oddly quiet and empty.

He stood there for a few minutes before he decided to act. He scurried away from the window and ran around his small basement, gathering clothes, food, and money. Once he had everything he was sure he would need, he walked back in front of the TV and gave it a look.

'No one's going to insult me and get away with it. The Couple Killer? What in the hell...' His rage got the best of him, and he kicked the TV down. It shattered the second it hit the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at NYPD::::

"There has been a link to an old case back in 2003 that has been connected to the latest serial killings by 'The Couple Killer'..." Mac started to explain while pulling out a file and handing it to Danny.

"And your showing this us why?" Danny asked as Lindsay leaned over next to him to read the file.

"The FBI need someone from NYPD on the old case over there." Mac continued while leaning back in his chair as he loosened his tie. This was going to be hard to convince them and he knew it.

"Why do I feel like there is a 'And' to that last comment." Danny said looking up from the file.

"They also are sending two undercover agents posing as a young couple on a road trip to bate him into being caught." Mac replied.

Lindsay looked up from the file, "Okay, well then why are we here then?" She asked, she was getting a nervous feeling in her stomach.

"They don't have any agents that fit or match a 'young couple' so..." Mac sighed.

Lindsay and Danny looked at each-other then at Mac. "You're sending us?" Danny asked disbelievingly. Mac could only nod.

Lindsay just sat there in shock, "As in me and Danny... as." She swallowed, "A um.. couple?" She asked just to be sure.

Danny looked sideways at her and placed his hand over his heart. "What? You don't think we'd made a cute couple!?"

She turned to Mac and pointed to him. "I can't work with him."

"Why not," Mac asked. He saw no problem.

Danny leaned over and played with a piece of Lindsay's hair, making her squirm in her seat. She swatted his hands away and groaned.

"That's why! He'll drive me crazy!"

"In a good way though, Mac," Danny said as he smirked like an idiot.

Lindsay gasped and lightly punched him in the arm. He winced and rubbed his shoulder. Mac rubbed his forehead and placed his elbow's on his desk.

"Look, there's no one else we can get. It's either you two or..."

Lindsay closed her eyes and bit her lip. She knew it was either this or get suspended from work for weeks. Danny held up his hands. He wasn't about to lose his job because there was enough sexual tension between the two to keep the lights of New York on all night.

"Look. Can you explain a little more... about what we have to do?"

"You live in an apartment by the beach for a few days, if necessary, a few weeks until we catch the guy. That simple."

**:::TBC:::**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Your really asking us that? We don't own them, blah blah blah... okay if your going all legal on us look at chapter 1.. jeez.

**A's/N:::**

**Teliko. x3: **Second chapter up. So read it and review. D

**iheartCSI4326: **Mistakes are all mine, not Brittney's just mine. Yay! ROFL.

well I know the first chapter was short... I am sorry LOL. Just so all ya'll know me and Brittney live in countries on opposite sides of the world, globe, big blue and green thing that spins... so as you can imagine it's kinda hard to come up with loads hehe but we try :P

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**::::Killer Vacation::::Chapter 2.**

By: Lila and Brittney.

--------------------------------

_"... That simple."_ Mac replied.

Lindsay sighed and looked over at Danny before looking back at Mac, "Okay where and when do we have to leave?" She asked, giving in. Danny smiled.

Mac opened his desk draw and pulled out two more files, "This is your schedule... All the info on the case is being sent to where you are being housed." He said handing one to Danny and the other to a still unconvinced Lindsay.

"And... here are who you are going to be for the next couple of weeks." He said handing them each a piece of paper.

Lindsay smiled, "At least I can get out of being called Montana." She said with a satisfied smirk.

Danny was too busy frowning at his own to notice the comment, Lindsay looked over at him at noticed his expression.

"Danny? yo Danny." She said waving her hand in-front his face.

He looked up, "Huh?"

"You okay?" She asked.

"Um.."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Lindsay said taking his from his hands and looking at it. She put a hand to her mouth to muffle her laughter.

Danny looked hurt, "It's not funny." He said shaking his head then looking at Mac.

Mac shook his own head, "I have no say in what was picked, so you'll have to deal with it." Mac told him.

"Mac you can't be serious?... I mean come on... I can't pass as a country guy!." He complained with a look of horror that set Lindsay of laughing again.

Danny frowned and hung his head. "Aww Danny it ain't that bad... hey look at it this way... I can get back at you for every single country comment you have made." She said smiling.

Mac shook his head and tried not to smile. _'Thats alot of comments. I just hope they both come out of this alive and I don't mean because of a serial killer.'_ He thought to himself.

"And to answer you question, Lindsay, you will leave tonight. At seven."

"Why so late?"

"To avoid traffic."

"And we ARE getting paid for this, right?" Mac shook his head again and pointed to his watch.

"Better get packed. Seven hits in... half an hour."

"THRITY MINUTES," Lindsay exclaimed. She jumped up from the chair and paced the office. "I've got to get all my clothes, my mail, I've got to call my mom. Oh my God! My mom! She doesn't even know about it!" Danny put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. He would have to live with this for weeks on end.

"Calm down. We've contacted your mother. Yours too, Danny. The only thing you two need to worry about is packing your clothes. Everything else will be taken care of."

"Well where are we going? How are we going to get there? This is so unorganized!"

"You and Danny will follow a driver. He'll lead you to where you have to go. When you get there, if you'll look in your cases, it has the address of your apartment, your new names, birth certificates. Everything. If you need anything, call on the phone that's in side the apartment."

"Well I guess that means we better get goin' Montana."

Lindsay sighed and took a deep breath, "Okay let's go." They walked to the door when she turned back around, "Mac, are we going to be armed during this?" She asked. Danny's eyes widened. "I mean in case... you know the killer and all, not for Danny." She corrected. Danny let out a sigh of relief and left the office before Mac could answer.

Lindsay looked back when she saw he was practically running towards the parking lot and yelled, "Hey Danny! Wait up!" She left the office and caught up with him. "Why the rush?"

"Look at the time." 6:45. She jumped into the elevator with him just as the door was closing. "We've got fifteen minutes to go to our apartments, get our clothes, and be back here. How in the hell are we going to do that?"

"Well I'm a woman. I pack fast naturally. But you... you might have a few problems," She said as the elevator doors opened. She jogged to her car and barely gave her car a second to warm up as she sped down the road, towards her apartment. Danny shook his head and laughed to himself. 'Women.'

Lindsay got to her apartment and opened the door as her cell started to ring so she slammed the door with her foot, a little harder than she had intended. "Monroe." She answered while opening the hall closet.

"So Montana... what do I bring for our trip." He asked.

She rolled her eyes but the 'Our' didn't go unnoticed, "Danny how do you even live on your own, without dying of either stupidity or hunger... or freezing." She asked juggling her phone as she dragged her suitcase out.

"And by all the noise I'm hearing, how do you even manage to talk on the phone, pack, and walk at the same time?" She stopped packing and gripped the phone harder.

"Don't YOU have some packing to do yourself?"

"I'm done."

"What!?"

"Oh yeah. Finished minutes ago." She shoved a tank top and a pair of shorts into her bag and switched the phone to her other ear.

"So if you're finished packing, why'd you call and ask me what to pack?" She smirked when he didn't answer right away and zipped up her last bag.

"I ugh... well-"

"It's not a good thing when Danny Messer goes speechless over the phone, now is it?"

"Are you done packing or not!?" She laughed and turned off all her lights. She made sure the windows were shut. She looked around her apartment one last time, forgetting she was on the phone, and sighed. "Still with me, Montana?"

"You do realize you won't be able to call me that for a few weeks, huh?" She grabbed her keys and walked through her door. She froze when she saw him sitting in his car, outside of her apartment, with his window down. He shut his phone and yelled out of his window,

"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be..."

He got out and gave her a hand with her suitcase, she raised an eyebrow but shrugged. A girl doesn't complain when a guy offers to be helpful, especially him.

Lindsay hopped into the passenger seat and took Danny's file off of the dash board and began flicking through it while he got in the other side.

"So where we headed?" He asked turning on the ignition.

"Um... north, I think. You have a road map?" She asked.

"No."

She sighed, "I think we need to stop on the way and get some things."

"Like what?" He asked as the light went green.

"Will you just drive. We have Plenty of time to annoy the living hell out of each-other as it is, but right now we are both confided to a small space with no possible escape... unless you feel like jumping out of the car, midst the new york rush hour traffic." She asked eying him over the edge of the file, and luckily hiding the fact she was blushing.

"Well Mac said we'd be following a guy there. Where the hell is he?"

"I don't know. Something tells me he was playing with our heads when he said all of it."

"Maybe I imagined he said it."

"No. I heard him, too. I think he was just trying to get us to say 'yes' quicker." She looked up from the case file and watched as he passed store after store. "Danny?"

"Yes-ums?"

"Don't you want to stop and get some things?"

"Like what?" He gave her a look. "Jeeze. You can't even wait until we get to our 'apartment', huh?" She gasped and punched his arm again, making him jerk the steering wheel. He pulled over at the next corner store and handed her some money.

"I'll be right back."

"Take all the time you need. Please!" She slammed the car door and walked into the store.

She bought a map, a few bags of chips, a couple of Snickers bars, and two bottles of Dr.Pepper. She paid for it and walked back to the car, only to find Danny listening to loud rock music. She tossed the map into his lap and turned down the music. He pulled onto the road again and handed her the map. "Alright. So we're heading north... navigate the way, Miss Monroe!"

"Men, useless at getting anywhere." She said opening the map.

"Hey we are good at getting some places." He defended.

"Hmm." Lindsay mumbled whilst having her head in the map. She sighed and looked over at him, "Danny. Can you turn that down?" She asked pretending that it was hurting her ears.

Danny smirked, "Why?"

She gritted her teeth and let out a long breath, "Please." She asked pouting slightly.

He rolled his eyes and turned it down. "Thank you." She smiled and went back to figuring out where they were going. "Okay I think I know where we are going, you need to make a left here." She pointed to the map and then to the road in-front.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"How positive? A hundred percent positive? Fifty? Ninety nine point nine? A-"

"JUST TAKE THE DAMN LEFT, DANNY!" He jumped and turned on the blinking signal. She folded up the map and threw it into the glove compartment. He concentrated on merging onto the highway.

"Not even an hour together and you've already yelled at me." She glared at him through the corners of her eyes. "You didn't happen to buy any Advil, did you?"

"As a matter of fact..." His face lit up with excitement. "I didn't." He moaned and banged his hands on the steering wheel.

"Well if you knew we were going to drive each other crazy on the way there, why didn't you buy any Advil!?"

"Because I didn't think I'd need it!"

"With me, you always need it! Now I'm going to have to listen to you whine and complain about my music. Next thing is, 'Danny. I'm hungry.' or.. 'Danny, stop. I've got to use the restroom.' And you said men are useless at getting anywhere?" He snorted. She crossed her arms and stared out of the window.

They drove in silence for a couple of minutes, each of them too stubborn or scared to say anything first when Lindsay saw something in the door side mirror that caught her eye. "Danny."

Danny wasn't paying attention so she tapped his shoulder lightly, "Danny!" She said louder.

He looked over at her, "Yeah?"

"I think someone's following us!" She whispered.

Danny raised his eyebrows and smirked, "I think either your very paranoid with I seemed to have missed at work or you havegone mad." He replied.

She shoved him again, "Danny. I'm serious!"

"Okay I believe you. And will you stop whispering it's tickling my ears." He asked brushing her curls out of his face with a smile.

"Sorry," She blushed. "The car behind the Ford there, you see it. The black one." She said pointing in the rearview mirror.

Danny looked at her, "Linds there are LOADS of black cars in the whole world. This is not Men in Black... not all bad guys ride around in a black car. Unless they are the FBI, but even then." He replied.

Lindsay was so concentrated on the situation she missed him calling her Linds. "Look I know only little things about cars so will you cut it out and focus."

She looked through her side mirror again and let out a sigh of relief as she realized the car had turn down a different road. She sank back in her seat and blew her bangs out of her eyes. Danny smirked and looked down at her. "Don't say it, Danny."

"Say what," He asked innocently.

"That you were right... and I was wrong."

"I wasn't gonna say that! I was gonna say, 'I TOLD YOU SO!'" She let out a soft laugh and turned the radio up a little louder.

"How much longer until we get there?"

"A few more hours." She yawned. "Ya gonna fall asleep on me?"

"No." She reached for her Dr.Pepper, but she gasped when it wasn't there. "Don't tell me!" He raised one of his hands and shook his head.

"It wasn't me!"

"Danny Messer! I can't believe you! You drank all my Dr.Pepper!"

"I did not! I still have mine! Why would I drink yours!?"

"So you can still have yours for later!" He hid his smirk and handed her the Dr.Pepper that he hadn't opened. "This is yours?" He nodded. "Can I have some?" He nodded again. "You don't mind me drinking after you?" He shook his head 'no'.

"Are you sure," She asked, matching his tone from earlier that day.

He looked sideways at her and gave her a 'Haha you're funny' look. She smiled and took a sip of his drink as they passed the sign welcoming them to their new home for the next week.

**TBC:::**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Um... oh brother :rolls eyes: THEY ARE NOT OURS!... that good enough for ya? LMAO, I do have a plan to change that though Muawhahaha.

**A's/N:::**

**Teliko. x3: **It took a lot of effort and time to write this chapter. So read it. Or... no new chapter with lots and lots of D/L fluff! BOO:D lol.

**iheartCSI4326: **Sorry for the delay LOL! but um... anyways... please R&R... Hope ya like this chapter, it's kinda fluffy awwww yup yup ROFL. P I know that they haven't gotten to there destination yet but... does it really matter when you have them driving each other mad on the way? nope hehe.

Mistakes are ours...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**::::Killer Vacation::::Chapter 3.**

By: Lila and Brittney.

--------------------------------

He sat up right in his seat as he led the car onto the shoulder of the highway. He looked over at a very tired Lindsay and frowned. She opened her eyes enough to see him .

"Why'd we stop?"

"I think one of our tires busted." She groaned in frustration and unbuckled her seat belt. "Where you think you goin'?"

"I'm going see how bad it is. Maybe we can change it."

"We? I don't think so, Montana. Just get back in the car and we'll call someone."

"What? Afraid to get your hair dirty?" She slammed the door shut and laughed to herself when he mumbled something and got out of the car, too. "Not that it's clean or anything..." He ignored her giggles and surveyed the damage.

"Well seeing as we don't have a spare tire, we can't change it. Now can we?"

"What? We don't have one?" She took a place next to him in front of their open trunk and let her hands fall to her sides. "That's just great. What are we supposed to do now?" He reached in the back for his cell phone, but cursed when there was no signal. He looked at her with an apologizing look and let his gaze drift towards the side of the road. "No! You must be out of your mind!"

"It's the only way!"

"We can sit here until morning!"

"And blow our cover? Yeah, Linds. Nice."

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to walk all the way to... where the hell are we going, anyways!?" He simply looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. She stomped her feet and began walking. He scurried into action and got everything out of the car. He caught up with her and handed her a few things. When she refused to take them, he sighed.

"Look, it's not my fault we have to walk. Okay?"

"Well then why am I mad at you!?"

"It's one of your many talents. Now can you just TAKE something before my arms fall off?" She looked at him through the corner of her eye and snatched their bags out of his hands. They walked in silence for a few minutes before she stopped walking and threw down the bags.

"Ew. Ew. Ew. Get it off."

"Wh-"

"Bugs. There's bugs."

"This coming from a country girl, don't you like have bugs everywhere there?" He asked with a smirk as he watched her jumping up and down and wriggling about.

"DANNY!." She looked at him desperately.

He chuckled and put down the things he was holding, "Hang on." He came over next to her, "Where are bugs, I don't see bugs." He said with a shrug.

"Do you want me to hurt you?" She asked sending him a glare.

"Okay, okay. Here let me look." He said leaning over her and searching her with his eyes, in more ways than one.

"Danny Messer, do you mind." She gasped and slapped his arm.

He smiled, "What? You said there were bugs, I was looking," He replied. "But if ya' don't want my help."

Lindsay grabbed the front of his shirt in her fists, "You Stay."

Danny looked at her and smiled, "Okay, so how we gonna make sure there aren't any bugs in your clothes?" He asked rhetorically as he looked around their surroundings as he fought the urge to manually search her... and with his hands. He spotted a flashing sign a couple of miles down the road on the other side of the road. "I think I see a motel." He told her pointing in the direction.

Lindsay put her hands on her hips, "It's on the other side of the road, how are we supposed to cross a HIGHWAY!... and I have bugs down my shirt." She said pacing in circles.

"Hey, calm down." He said placing his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eye.

Lindsay shivered at the contact and cleared her throat, "So, um... you sure about sharing a motel room?" She asked blushing still, as the wind blew through her curls and went in her face.

Danny couldn't help himself, he gently tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled, "If we are going to be a couple, we have to get used to it if we want to be believable." He replied with his hands now on either side of her arms.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. But couldn't think of a single coherent thing to say.

He pointed to the sign and softly said, "We'll walk there, get a room, call Mac in the morning, and get all of this straightened out. Okay?"

She nodded and they began walking again. They got to the edge of the highway, but she suddenly stopped again and cursed. "Jesus. What's wrong now?"

She looked up to speak, but he cut her off. "Wait. Let me guess. You've got bugs up your PANTS?" She whacked him on the shoulder and held up her broken heels.

"Now how in the hell did this manage to happen?"

"Beats me." He prepared himself to run across the highway, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"I'm NOT crossing the road with bugs in my shirt and barefoot."

"Well how do you think you're going to get there? Alien abduction?"

"No. You..." She paused, "...Are going to carry me."

"Again," He asked sarcastically. She bit her lip and kept herself from smiling as he threw the bags over his shoulder and held out his arms. She made sure not to hurt him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm not too heavy, am I?"

"Are you kidding me? It feels like I'm carrying a baby." He ran into the highway before she could say anything and made it across the busy road.

"I think you squished one! EW! Why'd you have to run so fast!?" He looked at her in disbelief and sighed. He pulled her towards him and softly lifted her shirt. He carefully stuck his hand under the thin material and felt around for any squished bugs. His eyes widened when he didn't feel anything. She froze in place when he removed his hand.

"You little liar." She looked up at his hair in horror.

"It's on... your head."

Danny sighed, "Not the hair, why?, why the hair? God damn it." He complained while searching his hands through his hair.

Lindsay chuckled, "Here you can't do that, you might squash it." She said taking his hands.

"I might squash it? what are you the bug police protection?" He asked with his brow raised.

She rolled her eyes, "Come on, It's getting late... and dark. And my feet are sore, I want to take a nice long hot relaxing bath." She said with a sigh.

Danny swallowed hard at the idea, "Uh, okay... you okay to walk?" He asked.

She pouted, "You wouldn't want me to get sore feet, would you?" She asked.

Danny shook his head and took put an arm around her waist, "I'll half carry you, deal?"

She sighed, "Okay." She agreed with a nod. Lindsay blushed as he pulled her closer to him so he could take some of her weight.

He looked over at her and smiled, "So you hungry?." He asked.

Lindsay had her mind somewhere _completely_ different, She looked at him thinking he had meant something that didn't include food.

Danny saw the look on her face and his eyes widened, "I didn't mean _that_ kind of hungry, you have a dirty mind Montana."

Lindsay tried to think of a comeback but as as always she could never think of anything, he made her speechless, and enjoyed it. "I.. Uh-" She sighed and mumbled under her breath.

Danny smirked and licked his lips, "So.. you hungry Monroe." He asked in a different tone.

She used the advantage of her position and elbowed him in the ribs, "Ow... damn it Montana, jeeze."

She smiled in victory. "Pay-backs a bitch isn't it." She said with a smirk while gently patting his shoulder.

He sighed in defeat. "I think I would rather spend weeks on end with Sid and him talking about threesomes in his youth and his intimate details then come out of it with physical injures caused by my 'Partner'." He replied.

Lindsay smiled to herself at the way he had said partner, but didn't reply. He looked over at her and tried to hide his smile. They both laughed. "Sid?" She asked through her giggling. Danny rolled his eyes.

"I say we get a room first, then we can figure out what we're going to eat," She argued.

"Fine. Fine." They walked into the front office of the motel and stood at the desk. Lindsey looked down at her bare feet and shrieked. She scooted closer to Danny, trying to hide from some of the people sitting around in the room. The young woman behind the counter smiled at the couple and looked up from her computer.

"Can I help you?"

"Ugh yeah. We need a room."

"A room? Sure." She handed him the key and tapped the keyboard of her computer. "Estimation of how long you'll be staying?"

"Oh. Only one day." She nodded and smiled.

"Enjoy your stay." Lindsay smiled and practically ran out of the office. Danny followed her with a questioning look.

"Ants in your pants?" She looked up at him with an annoyed look. He laughed. "Oh! Double meaning! High five me, Linds!" He held up his hands, but she walked past him and stood in front of their room. He let his head fall to his chest and picked up their bags. "Way to be supportive."

"Sorry. I just... those people in there were looking at my feet."

"Well what's wrong with your feet? I like them. Small and cute."

"I was reading in the newspaper that some guy... he actually got off on the idea of women's feet."

"Ah huh. And WHERE was that?"

"Las Vegas," She mumbled.

The door swung open and their room came into view. They walked in and set their bags on the floor. He ran a hand through his hair and looked back at her. She was unpacking her clothes and getting ready to take a shower. She turned her head when she felt his gaze. "Something wrong, Messer?"

"One bed." She stopped packing and looked back. She laughed and pointed to the floor.

"Your bed. I'm going take a shower. Try not to go crazy." She winked at him before she disappeared into the bathroom.

He sat down on the queen sized bed and leaned over to fetch the remote to the TV on the night-stand. He pressed the 'power' button and waited for a picture to pop up on the television. All he got was a white flash and black smoke.

Danny sighed and lay back onto the bed, "Great, just great." He continued to mumble and complain until he heard the shower turn on in the bathroom. He took the nearest pillow and covered his ears and eyes, even though he couldn't see through walls his mind was still picturing what Lindsay might look like in there. He was silently going through all of the reasons he couldn't think of her like that when he heard a female shriek come from the bathroom. Getting up he ran and opened the bathroom door.

Lindsay stood there in her towel, a soaking wet towel. "DANNY!" Her eyes widened in horror.

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the floor, "I uh.. heard a scream. I was just making sure you're alright." He said as a blush brushed over his cheeks.

"The shower broke and started spaying water everywhere." She said with a sigh as she sat on the edge of the bath-tub.

"Mmm-Hmm." Danny nodded, still looking anywhere but at her.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to let me finish in here?" She asked.

"Oh, um... right." He nodded and turned back around into the bedroom.

Lindsay quickly got up and closed the door. She leant on it and let out a deep breath. Staying around him as well his 'girlfriend' was going to be alot harder than she thought.

Ten minutes later Danny had gotten so bored that he was starting to imagining shapes on the ceiling, and was going through every chemical in the forensics text book... thats alot of chemicals.

Lindsay got out of the shower and rapped her towel around her and then she froze, she had forgotten to get her fresh set of clothes. She put her hand to her head then looked down at herself in only a towel and sighed. _'Your going to have to get used to this, you are after all going to be with him for weeks...' _She thought. Taking the risk she opened the bathroom door.

She saw Danny lying on the bed talking to himself and chuckled, "Going bored already, we only just got here." She said walking over to her suitcase.

Danny sat up and tried not to look completely shocked at the sight of her walking around the room in just a towel, he had only just got the picture out of his head from before, now.. it wasn't going anywhere.

"If you continue to walk around in a towel like that you are going to make me lose my cool."

Lindsay saw the effect it was having on him and smirked, "Wouldn't what that now would we." She said taking a spare towel and drying her hair... slowly.

Danny gulped and went back to listing the forensic text book.. page 223 if he remembered correctly.

Lindsay smiled and grabbed her clothes before walking back off into the bathroom. When she came back Danny was lying on the floor without his glasses on and from what she could hear was going through possible effects of blunt force trauma.

She smiled and walked over to the up-side down Danny. "Hey, what are you doing down there?" She asked. Her damp hair falling slightly in her face.

He looked up and tried to get his vision to focus, "I am going through the forensics text book... either that or I die from boredom." He replied. "And I figured since I'll be sleeping on the floor anyway.. I may as-well get used to it."

"Don't be silly, I was just messing with you.. I don't expect you to sleep on the floor. That is if you can sleep in the same bed with me and keep your hands to yourself." She said with a smirk.

Danny's eyes glinted, "I can if you can."

Lindsay gave him a look, "You are lucky you are on the floor, otherwise I would elbow you right now."

"Lucky me then."

"Yeah, lucky you." She replied smiling.

Danny sighed and closed his eyes. "Bored. bored. bored. bored." He complained like a little kid.

"If your so bored, why don't you find something to do." She said sitting on the edge of the bed and looking over at him.

"There isn't anything to do, the TV broke and we are in a motel off a highway somewhere." He replied as he felt around on the floor for his glasses. Lindsay picked them up for him and gently place them back on the bridge of his nose, her hands lingered on his face as she enjoyed the feeling of his skin on hers.

Danny looked into her eyes now that he could focus better and saw something. She pulled her hands away and looked away. "Then why don't we talk." She offered her hand for him to get up.

"Talk? About what?" He asked taking her hand as he stood up.

"Just talk, you know about life and stuff." She replied as he sat down next to her.

"People go to church in Bozeman, don't they." He said raising his eyebrows at her.

She whacked his arm playfully, "Yes but thats not the point, why are men so scared about talking about their feelings." She answered with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey I do not have a problem talking about my feelings, thank you very much." He replied crossing his arms.

"Okay then prove it." She said laying back onto the bed and staring at the ceiling.

Danny looked over at her and smiled, "Fine." He said copying her and laying back.

"So..." Lindsay rolled on her side to look at him.

"So?" He rolled over too and leant his head on his hand.

They looked at each-other and smiled. "Who's going first?"

**TBC:::**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer my ass. We don't own them. So why bother asking?**

_tria246815, crazy-chick07, Lady Elanya, chili-peppers, supercsi4, dddynmite, sally, NCISLOVER._

_**Thank you all!**_

**Teliko. x3: **my brain has currently been D/L deprived. enjoy what I could write while you still can!

**iheartCSI4326: **UPDATE! NEW! READ! yeah. so. don't listen to me, go read... please... thank you... XD

(Mistakes are ours)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**::::Killer Vacation::::Chapter 4.**

By: Lila and Brittney.

--------------------------------

Feeling her head buried into a pillow, with lack of air. Lindsay was brought out of her peaceful sleep. How she had fallen asleep she didn't remember. The motel room looked worse in the morning then it did in the afternoon, the heat of the morning sun just about baking the room's cheat interior wallpaper and run-down carpet, leather couches and such.

As her brain became more aware she realized that she had her arm over something... or someone... who's chest was raising and falling deeply. Asleep. Her head shot up and she blinked, regretting opening her eyes so quickly. Squinting she looked over and saw the sleeping form of her partner and pretend 'Boyfriend'.

'_Must have passed out.'_ she thought and ran a hand over her face as she yawned. Danny rolled over--- dropping his arm around her waist, causing her to end up pinned to the bed under him. Muffled giggles caused him to stir.

"Hmmmpfh."

Lindsay didn't dare to move, not only was she so close to him, but the state of hysteria it had caused made her temporarily incompetent. Danny slowly woke, and quickly became aware of the fact he was almost lying on top of Lindsay. His eyes widened but then his brow wrinkled when he saw he face had a look of something about to burst.

"Mornin'," Lindsay managed to say.

Danny raised an eyebrow before moving off her, "Morning. Sorry 'bout that Montana."

Lindsay took the nearest pillow, shoving her head into it and irrupted into laughter. Danny shook his head and folded his arms behind his head as he looked at her. Somewhere along their conversation the night before, things had become more... close, between them. Like there was more of a bond, or there was trouble ahead. But either way, it was working. Not that they didn't still drive each-other out of their minds with annoyance of every single thing... such as breathing. Danny closed his eyes for a second only for his face to come in contact with a pillow.

"If we don't get up. I will NEVER get up. Trust me on that. Ask my mom," Lindsay said removing it from his face, having recovered from her laughter session.

Danny smirked, "Then we don't get up. In fact staying in bed all day... with you... sounds real good," He wagged his eyebrows before yawning.

In classic Lindsay fashion she rolled her eyes and shoved him before getting up... only for him to fall off the bed.

"Ow."

Lindsay winced at the sound, "Sorry," she apologized and went into the bathroom. Getting out her toothbrush and tooth paste she turned on the tap as Danny walked in after her.

"Monroe. If this is going to work. You have to stop beating me up," he said moving up behind her at the sink.

Lindsay shrugged as a response, "Fine," she said over the running tap.

Danny put his arms around her waist to reach for his toothbrush, even though he could have just gone _around_ her._ 'He HAS to stop doing things like this!'_ She thought as again she froze in place. So, going over what it initialed being a couple, she relaxed and leaned back into him. But, he didn't react the way she had thought would. He actually found It amusing.

"So, Linds. I might have to think of a new nick-name.. if I am not aloud to use 'Montana'," Danny commented.

"Over my dead body," She replied then gurgled the mouthwash.

"Oh. That's a yes then eh? Cause news-flash you're not dead. And I ain't gonna let you die."

"Oh my. Danny... you're my knight in shining armor," she replied as sarcastically as possible.

"And don't you forget it."

"Whatever, **cowboy**," She replied lifting up his arm and walking out of the bathroom.

Danny winced. _'I had that coming didn't I.' _He thought shaking his head.

-----------------------------

"I'm hungry."

"You and the five million people behind us." Lindsay giggled and turned her head as she watched more and more people pull up behind them at a McDonalds drive thru. "What do you want?"

"I don't know... I want to see the menu first."

"Well get something in mind, because if you don't by the time I get there, I'm not waiting for you to order." The car in front of them slowly moved to the window, letting Danny pull up to the speaker to put in their orders. "Ugh... give me a number five on the breakfast menu with cheese and orange juice." He turned to Lindsay, who was scanning the menu as quickly as she could.

"Is that it, sir?" He smirked.

"Ye-" She placed her hand over his mouth and leaned over his body, practically hanging out of his window while trying to pull of her best 'Danny Messer' voice.

"No. I'd like another one of those WITHOUT cheese and orange juice."

"Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes."

"$5.24. Drive up, please." She sat back in her seat and looked down at her hand in disgust while he dug out his wallet.

"You, my dear, owe me $2.62!" He pulled up to the window, all while she looked around the car to find something to wipe her hand with, paid the woman at the window and grabbed their bag of food. Minutes later, and they were on the high way again. Arguing over who got the first hash-brown. "I get it while it's still hot. I paid for it!"

"What happened to, 'women first'?"

"What happened to, 'first come, first serve'?" And with that, he yanked her hash-brown completely out of her mouth and stuck it in his own. She rolled her eyes and reached in the paper bag for her breakfast.

"Ew. A bacon, cheese, and egg biscuit?" He gave her a look of innocence.

"What? They're good!"

"They're 99.9 percent grease and fat."

"Well with all the complaining you do, that alone wouldn't even make you gain one pound." She swatted his arm.

"Going undercover as a couple has led us to become a FIGHTING couple."

"You said you were hungry. Eat, babe," he remarked as he shoved her biscuit into her mouth.

-----------------------------

"We... are... lost!" Lindsay concluded banging her head back on the headrest.

Danny looked out the window looking for a street sign. "We are not! We are in erm.."

"You getting us LOST! Road."

"Kiki, chill will 'ya. This is not lost... this is finding where is not-lost," Danny replied.

"Kiki?!" Lindsay narrowed her eyes at him, "NO WAY. I am not living with that... I prefer Montana," she shook head head adamantly. She saw him go to say something. "Don't you dare! No comments!"

"Fine! Geez. You'd think we were married. The rate we are going, _Karen_," Danny said seriously, although his smirk showed the opposite.

"Heaven help me if I were ever married to you. Hell, if ANY girl were married to you."

Danny sobered up and went back to driving. Silence. Lindsay hated silence. And silence with _him _was unbearable.

"I'm sorry. It's-- it's just all this... happened so fast-" She started to explain.

"No need, Lindsay. It's fine," He replied almost sharply.

She inwardly sighed and was going to drop it but she couldn't. "Ah! It is not fine! We are lost! And you think I hate you! Man. I hate this planet."

He looked over at her, "Planet?!" Danny asked bemused. "I always knew there was-"

But he was cut off by her slapping his shoulder.

"...OW!" Danny rubbed his arm as well as he could while driving. "Do you have anger-management problems I don't know about?" He asked, grinning like an idiot.

"No, Dann- er Adam," She scrunched up her face after calling him his temporary name. "I Don't."

Danny cringed, "Adam... man. Who picked these names. They suck," He complained.

Lindsay nodded sadly, "Yeah, I want mine back."

Still concentrating on driving he asked, "What is your full name?"

"Say what? You **want **to know what my name is?"

Danny sent her a look, "Yeah," He answered seriously.

Lindsay went some what shy and blushed, "Um. Okay. It's Lindsay Isabelle Monroe." Danny smiled in response. "What your not gonna say something?" She asked curious.

He just shrugged, smile still in place. "No... Hmm. Lindsay Isabelle Monroe."

Now she really was curious, "What ARE you doing? Trying to see what nick-names you can come up with... so you can publish a book titled '10000 ways to annoy a girl with her own name'?"

"Just practicing saying it... for my wedding vows."

Lindsay shook her head. Most likely to get rid of the mental images of her in a white dress out of her head. "You know... they say that 60 percent of road accidents are caused by road rage, I swear though... none of those people have met you."

Danny suddenly went quiet. As he automatic thing to say to that would have been... well... included a word that had only ever been said to his 'Ma.

-----------------------------

"Danny... pull over!" He ignored her plea and kept driving. She groaned in frustration. "ADAM... please!"

"What's wrong, darling?"

"I gotta pee!"

"There's a bucket in the back seat."

"Dannnnny. Please!"

"Oh I can just hear those waves crashing against the sore now. Can't you, babe?"

"Cut it out! I'm about to pee my pants!" He sped up on purpose, hitting all the pot holes and bumps he could find on the highway they were on. She clutched the dashboard and closed her eyes. "Not...funny!"

"Wanna sip of water?"

"NO!"

"...drip...drip...dr-"

"If you do not pull this car over in the next ten seconds, when we get back to New York, I'm going to make DAMN sure the WHOLE lab knows you still wear Marvin the Martian pajama pants while eating Cocoa puffs with a twisty straw!" His jaw dropped and he floored the breaks. She squealed with excitement as he just so happened to come to a stop right in front of a gas station. He watched her leap out of the car door and run inside of the store.

15 minutes later...

"What took you so long?"

"When a girl says she has to pee, you don't question how bad she has to go."

"Yes ma'am."

30 minutes later...

"Are we there yet?"

"Not even half way." She sighed and threw her head back against the seat.

"This is BORING!"

"Go to sleep or something. Maybe time will fly by quicker."

"The last time I fell asleep, we ended up with a flat tire."

"You know, you're amazing at this 'we are a couple, therefore we must fight over every little detail' thing."

"What can I say? You bring it out in me."

"God I can only imagine you in high school." She turned her head and gave him a look. He started laughing; harder... and harder. "You were probably the cutest little nerd walking the halls back then."

"Take that back!"

"You probably had the thick glasses with tape and the black shoes and plaid skirt... and... oh stop me now!" She flicked him on his ear, hard.

"And I can only imagine what you were like!"

"I can assure you; I was never arrested..."

"You probably had one of those black leather jackets, dark glasses, boots, always wearing a white shirt; the whole 'I am a tough guy so do not mess with me' look."

"Well at least it was better than making sure I had... all my homework... in alphabetical order... in... color...coded... folders," He barely got the words out between fits of laughter.

Lindsay crossed her arms across her chest and looked away, "I did not."

"You," _breath_, "So did."

"Did not!" She argued, her face growing red with every second. Causing him to laugh even more.

"Did!"

"Did- ARG," Lindsay huffed. "Pull over."

He stopped laughing and looked at her. "Why?"

"Pull over, Messer," She told him with an almost glare.

"Alright! Alright!" He replied but still looked at her confused. "Where are you going?" He asked when he pulled over on the side of the road.

"I'm going to walk there," She replied going to open the passenger side door.

He grabbed her arm, "No you're not. It's like 280 miles from here!"

"Well another 5 and I might commit first degree murder. Or jump out of a moving car."

"Uh... you--" Danny stopped mid-sentence when he saw something. "Hey, Honey?" He said just as she opened the door.

"Did you just call me-"

"Montana, will you listen!"

She sighed, "Then say it already," she said impatiently.

"We ARE here," He replied pointing out of the window. But Lindsay wasn't looking.

Shaking her head she put her hands up, "Wheres here? For I know we are in Kentucky! Such a smart idea to let you drive."

"Lindsay!" Danny said taking ahold of her shoulders.

She stopped ranting and replied, "Yeah?"

"We are here. As in we. are. here!" He stated pointing in the direction of a street sign that was listed as where they were going to live on their files.

"Oh."

-----------------------------

Danny turned the ignition off and they both looked outside at the house... it had to be the best looking 'cover' house they had ever seen.

"Wow," Lindsay said in awe.

"I second that."

"Well. Cowboy, I trust you'll get the bags," She said winking at him with a smile before getting out.

He shook his head and got out after her, walking round he opened the boot and got both their bags. "What do you carry in here? Corpses?"

"Hurry up, _Sweetie_. I wanna have a shower. I feel all car-ish."

He rolled his eyes, "We are not married. We are a couple."

"This coming from a guy who is supposedly already writing his vows," She called over her shoulder as she tried to find which of the millions of keys on her key chain actually opened the front door.

He closed the boot and tried to figure out how to carry all the bags. "It was a joke!"

"Yeah. Well. You always joke! For all I know... oh! The door-mat is so pretty!"

"My girlfriend is a crazy woman," He muttered balancing the bags as he pressed the key turning on the car alarm.

"Home sweet,... slightly dark.. home," Lindsay commented, trying to be happy but it was wearing down. "I miss New York," She randomly stated.

"Me too," He replied with a nod as he tried to find a light switch. He felt along the wall until he bumped into Lindsay, sending them both toppling on the floor.

"Damn. Messer. Why do you always want to pin me against something?" She asked rubbing the back of her head. Danny's eyes widened and they both stayed still.

_Silence._

"...Uh... That came out wrong." She blushed three shades of red. And thankfully he couldn't see her. At-least not completely she hoped.

-----------------------------

"Ohh. Soft bed." Lindsay threw her bags down on the floor and kicked off her shoes. She ran and jumped up, landing on top of the king sized bed. Danny walked in with the rest of their bags and laughed.

"That bed better be big enough for the both of us."

"Trust me. It is." He began to walk towards it, but she screamed and spread her body on the whole left side of the bed. "My side!!!"

"Like it matters. I'll probably end up on the floor anyways." She noticed which bags he had in his hands and her eyes widened when she realized one of her bags were unzipped. It just so happened the bag that was unzipped and in the hands of Danny Messer was the bag she had put all her pajama's and under clothes in.

"Danny! Be careful with-" He swung around to face her, and the clothes came flying out of the bag. Her jaw dropped as her underwear, undershirts, bras, pajamas, everything came flying out of the bag. She covered her face with her hands and fell back onto the bed. Danny slowly bent down and picked up a pair of black, low cut shorts.

"Are these for me?" She kicked and screamed into the pillows; he simply stood back, toying with her clothes with a huge smile on his face. "Are you going to help me unpack?"

"Why? So you can tease me about what kind of underwear I have?"

"Now why on earth would I do such a thing?" She yanked a pillow from underneath her and flung it at his head. He ducked and winced when it bounced off of the wall, knocking down a few pictures. "If it makes you feel better, I didn't see... that much! You better come pick it all up before I REALLY get a chance to tease you about what kind of underwear you have." She leaped off of the bed, picked up all her clothes, and threw them into a random compartment in their dresser. "So..." He watched her pull her other bags onto the bed and take the clothes out of them. "Will you be wearing any of those clothes later tonight?"

"What else do we have to unpack, ADAM!?"

"Well KAREN... unpacking our clothes is just scratching the surface. We still have living room furniture, kitchen...stuff, bathroom... stuff, and more... stuff?"

"I thought the lab hired people to do this crap for us?"

**T.B.C.**


End file.
